Post Script
by ChooChii
Summary: [KN]Takes place right after 'Lady Knight'. the love of his life left him for another man, but when Neal confides in is closest friend, everything he's worked so hard for could come crashing down around him. [Chapter 2 revised]R
1. You Look Familiar

**Disclaimer**: I own not the characters, nor the places named in this fic. All I own is the plot. (so please don't sue me)

(1)

_December 10  
__Camp of New Hope  
__In the 21st year of the reign of  
__Jonathon IV and Thayet, his queen  
__460 H.E.(Human Era)_

Lady Knight, Keladry Of Mindelan awoke quietly in her room at the newly established refuge village of New Hope . It was once again before dawn and her boy Tobe was sleeping soundly in the cot on the opposite side of her quarters. Trying her best not to wake him, she reached for her tunic and breeches, putting them on as quietly as she could not to disturb the flock of sparrows and dog, Jump, that rested on the floor. Silently, she tip-toed out her room towards the unoccupied field between the infirmary and mess hall.

Since her days as a page, Kel, as she was known to her friends, would start each day before the sun rose as to practice with her weapons in peace. Her weapon of choice being a five foot long wooden staff with eighteen inches of sharpened metal at the end. It was a Yamani weapon known as glaive. Slowly, she began the practice dance. Her muscles aching from the day before. A band of raiders had thought her camp an easy target. The last thing they had expected was a Village full of commoners who had all mastered hand to hand combat along with a variety of skills with other weapons. After all, five hundred out of the near 1,500 current residents were taken across the northern border of Scanra against their will and had lived to tell the tale.

As she began to quicken her pace with the glaive, a small crowd gathered around. Mostly early risers and those who had been on guard duty during the night. The winter sun showered them with early morning rays and sweat began to accumulate on Keladry's delicate face. Her hazel eyes dark with concentration. Soon she would have to stop and face the day. Complaints would be filed, questions would be asked, and she would have to find a way to keep her head on straight as everyone around her needed her.

After finishing her exercises, Kel returned to her room to find Tobe had gotten her a bath full of hot water and was now cleaning her sword anxiously on the floor.

"Milady! Where had you gone? Why didn't you Wake me? I was going to go look for you but I thought you'd might come back and get angry with me for not being here!" said the small boy in one long breath. He had been a servant in an inn she had once stayed in. After seeing his master beat him for no good reason she bought the boy and he had traveled with her ever since. Being both her servant and dear friend. He had more then proven his use to Kel during his time with her. Now, she wondered how she ever got by without him.

"Tobe, calm down. I did what I always do. I went to where I always go. The only difference about this morning was that you didn't wake up while I was getting dressed. I thought that you needed your rest," she said softly, trying to calm down her companion. He was still afraid that he would wake up one day to find that she had abandoned him. Or worse, that it had all been a vivid dream.

"I don't need more rest milady. Please wake me tomorrow if I don't wake on my own. I got scared when you weren't here. I thought maybe something had happened. What good am I to you if I'm asleep?" he asked wide eyed. He was a good servant to Kel, a little to enthusiastic sometimes, but more then a necessity in her life now.

"Alright, alright. If you're asleep tomorrow by the time I'm ready to go out and practice, then I promise I'll wake you and tell you where I'm going. But you do not have to get up and follow me. And if you leave while I'm gone, leave a note on the door telling me where you are. Fair?" she provided an answer to all his complaints.

"Fair," he responded grudgingly. He always wanted to be where she was.

"Good. Now, did you wash yet?" her voice was kind but firm.

"Not yet milady. I was waiting for you to get back," he said looking down at his unwashed feet.

"Well then I suggest you do so before you eat. Neal has a bath in his room ready for you."

"Very well," he said as he walked out of the room and went towards the rooms of Sir Nealan of Queenscove , the resident healer of New Hope, to bathe.

---

Walking into the mess hall, clean and aching, Kel sat down at the officers' table with a bowl of porridge and began to eat. She was one of the first to arrive, as always, and ate quietly as more people slowly trickled into the cramped space. Every so often looking up to see if any of her friends had arrived. She hadn't had a decent conversation with Neal since they got back from prince Roald's Wedding to Princess Shinkokami. While they were there, Neal had found out that his betrothed, Kel's childhood friend Yuki, would have to go back to the Yamani Islands and wouldn't be able to marry him. He had been heartbroken.

Just as Kel finished her porridge, both Neal and Merric, the camps patrol captain, toddled in, seemingly sleep-walking. The two of them never **had** become accustomed to early mornings.

"'Morning you two! I trust you slept well," she chirped, strangely chipper. Watching Neal wipe the sleep from his emerald green eyes made her giddy.

"And what, pray tell, makes you so happy this morning? Been getting it on with Brutus the butcher again?" Merric snapped grumpily. His very red hair was mussed and she didn't think that he had bathed yet.

"Well isn't someone rather grumpy this morning? And besides we all know that Brutus would never take a second glance at me. He far more prefers _your_ presence," she turned to Neal, "And what of you Sir Nealan? Your loincloth in a twist as well?" her eyes searched his face for any sign of happiness. No matter how many times she tried, she hadn't seen him smile since Yuki left.

"No, just tired," his voice was monotone, trying to hide his utter distain for everything cheery.

"Oh, well, okay then..." letting her sentence trail off, Kel stood and walked out of the hall out into the field in which she would plow today. He was supposed to be her best friend, why wouldn't he just open up to her?

---

Finally in his room at the end of the day, Neal found himself unable to settle himself. His day had been long, like all his days at this Mithros-forsaken hell hole, and no matter what he did to try to calm himself, he couldn't get his mind to shut off. Questions were running through his mind at a rapid pace. All questions concerning a certain Yamani girl he had once called his 'love'. Giving in to his restlessness, he got up, put on his breeches, and went to see the girl he hadn't spoken to since breakfast.

---

Kel had just settled down to rest when she heard a frantic knocking on her door. Tobe, who had fallen asleep as soon as he'd hit the cot, jumped up in a frenzy.

"What? Huh? What's happening?" he yelled sleepily, slurring his words together as he stumbled towards the door. Opened, it revealed a very red, very impatient Neal. He stormed into the room, shoving Tobe out and closing the door behind him.

"Why did Yuki leave?" he demanded of Kel. He knew that they talked before she left. She never told him why she was leaving. All she said was that she had to go. No reason. No explanation. She hadn't even responded to the numerous letters he'd sent since.

"I..I don't know. Neal, what are you doing, it's late?" her mouse brown hair was everywhere and her eyes were half closed adjusting to the light from his lantern. She was barely clothed under her blankets and would prefer to stay underneath them.

"You do know! You were the last one she talked to before she left. You were her best friend Kel, please just tell me!" his voice was growing hysterical as tears welled up in his bright green eyes.

"She just had to Neal, she had no choice...if she did-"

"Was there someone else? Please Kel, Tell me.." he pleaded cutting her off. He had fallen to his knees in exasperation.

"She-She had an arranged betrothal. She tried her best to break it, but her family wouldn't let it happen. I'm so sorry Neal, she just didn't want to hurt you more then necessary," It was her best soothing voice. All she could manage to do was catch him as he collapsed onto her bad crying like an infant. He hadn't cried about her leaving yet. It seemed her Yamani training had rubbed off on him.

His whole body was on her bed, his head on her lap as he cried himself to sleep when Tobe finally dared to poke his head through the door . "Is he okay?" the young boy asked , gesturing towards the crying lump of a man.

"He'll be okay Tobe. But I suspect he'll be up a few more times before the night is through. I'm sure he won't mind if you slept in his room tonight" Kel replied softly, stroking Neal's head, trying to soothe him into sleep.

"It's that crying thing again isn't it?" inquired Tobe.

"Yes. Now go to sleep. It's getting late."

"Yes Milady," and with that he left his master to comfort her dear friend.

And that is what she did. She waited until she was sure he was sleeping before she dared to move and get comfortable. She thought about moving over to Tobe's cot when she realized that Neal's strong arm was wrapped around her torso and moving would disturb him. So she just snuggled in beside him. And there they slept the whole night through.

---

A/N. Okay. First Tamora Fic. Be nice and review Please


	2. Like your dead Girlfriend? revised

A/N: Yes, yes, I know. It's been a month. I get it. I suck at life 'cause I can't update on time. But I had an excuse I SWEAR! You see, I was just sitting down to start the new chapter when a rhinoceros burst through my kitchen window and stamped on my little toe. now, as I'm sure you know, without your little toe, you can't walk upright. it throws off your balance. so, with my toe broken, I had to sit in bed for three weeks.

okay, in actuality, I was at my grandma's house and she doesn't have a computer. but wasn't the rhinoceros one much more interesting?

**FOR FUTURE REFERENCE**: my disclaimer is in the first chapter. I usually forget to put one so here, for every following chapter, refer back to the first for a disclaimer, Kay? Kay.

---

(2)

_December 11  
__Camp of New Hope  
__In the 21st year of the reign of  
__Jonathon IV and Thayet, his Queen  
__460 H.E._

Sunlight streamed through an open window onto Neal's face. He struggled to keep it from waking him, but the inevitable could not be avoided. Opening his eyes, it took him a moment to realize where he was.

Sitting up, Neal noted the numerous weapons hanging on the wall opposite him and the modest bed he was lying on sat in the far corner of the room. There was a small, wooden vanity to his left and atop it was an antique brush and a jewelry box. He recognized that box, it was a gift from his friend Cleon had given to Kel one midwinter.

Looking to his bed-mate, the night before came flooding back to him. He had arrived here last night in a fit of rage and confusion. He wanted answers and no-one else could give them to him. Remembering the reason for Yuki's departure, a sinking feeling engulfed the Knight. He brought his hands to his face and felt the crust of where his tears had been last night. With an exhausted sigh, he leaned back down and tried to drift off to a dreamless sleep once more. Just then, Kel turned to face him.

Obviously, the previous night was a blur to her as well, because upon seeing bright green eyes so close to her own hazel ones, she let out a startled yelp and increased the distance between the two.

"Neal! Wha-" she stopped short. "Oh! Oh right right...Okay." she sighed and brought both hands to her face in order to hide her look of relief. She barely remembered falling asleep the last night.

"I was a bit surprised myself Lady Night," he chuckled using her title as a sign of affection. His emerald eyes were dancing with mischief where just moments ago there had been sorrow. It was as if he was _seeing_ her. Really seeing her. As more then just a comrade and formidable opponent. Now he was seeing her as a woman, afraid for her virtue. "I'm sorry about last night, Love, I was just..."

She knew already what he was feeling. She knew that he had meant her no disrespect or harm when he had burst into her room. He was merely distraught and dealing with the feelings he had been repressing for weeks. "I know. You don't have to explain yourself," her eyes were full of understanding and comfort. She had cared about him for too long to let one night of distress offend her.

"Thank you," he replied softly. His brown hair was standing on edge every-which-way and he had fallen asleep in his clothes. Kel, who had been in bed when Neal came in looked like a vision in white silk and lace. Her skin glowed with rest and her big eyes were all to easy to get lost in. The dull brown hair cropped at her earlobes she had had in her days as a page was now a deep chestnut and feel just below her shoulders, making hr seem very much like a goddess. When Cleon had said very similar things about the then squire, Neal had laughed it off with the rest of their friends as nothing more then a crush. But now, now Neal saw the very things his friend had been speaking of. Kel was no longer the awkward looking youth she had been when they first met, she was a full-grown woman now. And she had become quite a beauty.

And then he was kissing her.

And she was kissing back.

It started soft, then began to grow in intensity as both let go of their doubts and let their bodies take over. His hand found it's way to the back of her neck, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss as his other hand slid up her back. Her hands were roaming the inside of his tunic before pulling it off his body entirely. Pulling her on top of him, Neal stripped Kel of her night shirt and left her in nothing but her loincloth and Brest band. Once more they rolled over so that he was pressing down on her intimately. His mouth began to wander. First he kissed the side of her mouth, then her jaw line. Slowly he worked his way down to between her breast and then to her naval. He was taking his time examining every inch of his companions body. He meant to make her want him, as he wanted her.

"Oh. Oh! Oh, Mithros no!" Kel screamed suddenly kicking Neal off of her bed with a _thunk. _"No, no, no, no, no." She struggled to get her night shirt back on and threw Neal's tunic to the floor next to him. "Neal, we can't. You know we can't. I love you dearly, you know that as well, but this," she gestured to her bed, "this can't happen. It would cause so many issues. You're under my command. And if someone were to find out-" Neal held up one poised finger to silence her rant. He was sitting up on the floor, with one knee pulled to his stomach which he now leaned on.

"I know. I know all of this. Your right, it wouldn't be appropriate. I'm sorry," he said this all gently, with a look in his very green eyes that Kel couldn't quite describe. It was somewhere between longing and understanding. He stood and put his hand under her chin to make her look at him. "and I love you too," he said finally.

No sooner had Neal slipped on his tunic did Tobe walk in with Jump in tow. "Are you better Neal?" the young boy asked while Jump, living up to his name, leaped into Neal's arms and began to lick his face ferociously.

"No, not quite yet. But I will be Tobe, so don't worry," And with that, he left the room towards his own, closing the door behind him.

---

"No-good-Mithros-forsaken-dung-heap!" Merric mumbled under his breath that night at dinner. Instead of taking his squad on patrol, he had spent the day cleaning out t he latrines because no one else would, do to the cold. Snow had fallen during the night and everywhere you looked was white with frozen water. Merric hated winter.

"You need to lighten up Merric. It's just a little snow after all. What harm could it do?" Kel asked, her mouth full of hot stew.

"_What harm! What harm! _My dear Mindelan, have you ever shoveled human waste in the freezing cold?" he retorted raising his voice to it's very squeakiest decibel. When she didn't respond, he finished "didn't think so."

"Just because I haven't had latrine duty recently means nothing. If anything you've got it easy. Try shoveling waste mid-summer, when the sun is hot above your head making everything smell worse and sending the horseflies in your direction, then you can complain to me about latrine duty," she sent a menacing glance toward his vegetables, ordering him to eat them, and ending the conversation at once. Merric knew when he was defeated and promptly bit into a spear of asparagus, scowling all he while.

"Neal never complains...,"she said almost dreamily.

"Neal never complains...naaa," he mumbled again in his falsetto-Kel-voice. Which in reality sounded nothing like Kel.

As if on cue, Neal appeared and sat down next to Merric with his own bowl of stew. "Did I hear my name Merric?" he asked sweetly, avoiding Kel's gaze.

The moment he sat down, Kel became flustered. Her face felt warm and her palms started to sweat. "Um, yeah, we-I was just saying how you never mind what job you're given. You just do it without complaining," she stammered looking at her empty bowl.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice do I?" he replied cooly, still not looking at her.

"You always have a choice Neal," she started slowly, trying to make him look at her.

"Yeah, sure," was all he said and then he stood and walked grumpily over to the other side of the mess hall before plopping down at a table with a group of soldiers.

"What was that about?" Merric asked, "have you two gotten into an argument?"

"No...not an argument..," she stood and walked to her room, thinking over the events of the past 5 minutes and wondering what it all meant.

---

A/N: Reviews would be awesome!


End file.
